Glad you Came
by LoveGarden22
Summary: Percy Jackson songfic, "Glad you came" by The Wanted. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Please R&R.


**I do not own the lyrics to the song "Glad you Came", or the PJO charactors. The song belongs to "The Wanted" the Charactors belong to Rick Riordan. I OWN NOTHING!**

**"****Glad You Came"**

By The Wanted

**The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came**

I was fighting some monsters late at night. There were some hellhounds, and a Chimera. I swear I was out numbered. The sun was going down as I tried to stay alive; I saw the stars fill the sky but didn't have time to concentrate on them. All I recognized at the moment was the new constellation, The Huntress. While I was the tiniest bit distracted, a hellhound lunged at me. I thought I wouldn't be fast enough, but then Annabeth slashed through it with her knife. Annabeth had come to my aide! "Thank the Gods" I thought

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**

She fought so amazingly (and looked amazing for that matter). When fought together I thought we were unstoppable, and then I heard a cry in the night. The Chimera had bitten Annabeth. Filled with rage I killed the Chimera, and decided to take Annabeth to safety. I had to take Annabeth back to camp. **  
**  
**Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came  
**

Annabeth was in the Infirmary in the big house, The lights were off so she could rest, but I stayed anyway. I held her hand through the pain empathetically; I had felt this stuff before. I handed her another drink of nectar, but I wasn't sure if she could drink it since she already drank some. I could feel her dying, leaving me "Stay with me Annabeth!" I begged. I couldn't let her sacrifice count for nothing.

**The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**

Chiron told me to wait outside, I reluctantly did so. I looked up into the starry sky and thought about what I could do. Then I realized, it's not what I can do that matters, it's what I do right now! If I don't, my universe will never be the same. I'm glad I met Annabeth, that she came into my life. I'm Glad she came to my aid, but now it would be all for nothing.

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me  
**

I was enchanted when I first saw Annabeth, so when I saw her hurt it was like carrying the sky again, and I know how that feels. Then Annabeth walked out of the house, looking a little woozy, but otherwise she looked well. I walked up to her and asked "You want to go somewhere, alone...?" she smiled, and she replied "Sure thing seaweed brain."

**Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came  
**

We walked away in the darkness, while I dragged Annabeth by the hand to a cliff Leo found a long time ago. I handed her a Pepsi, not sure if she could drink it in her state of recovery, but she took the drink. We sat there for a while, and then Annabeth got up to leave "Please don't go." I pleaded. Annabeth looked at me funny, "It's just I almost lost you, I want to spend a little time with you. I just realized that we might not be together forever, so I want you to stay. Trust me; I'll make sure you have a good time." Annabeth thought about it for a moment, and then she laughed and sat down next to me. She gave me a kiss and said "I'll never leave you Seaweed Brain, so don't worry about it."

**The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
**

We sat there under the stars for what seemed like hours, but I didn't care. I could live in that moment forever. My universe would never be the same from that moment out, for I knew Annabeth cared about me, a lot. I'm glad she came to me, then and now.

**I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**

**The sun goes down**  
**The stars come out**  
**And all that counts**  
**Is here and now**  
**My universe will never be the same**  
**I'm glad you came**  
**I'm glad you came**

I remember running to the big house as the sun set, my life depended on me getting there. My mom was gone, and I saw her. The girl with blonde princess curls who would save my life some day.


End file.
